User talk:Fullmetal Fan
Interesting timing. I'm Hat-chan, btw, if that means anything. CorbeauKarasu 21:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) That means nothing at all to me...Full Metal Fan 20:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) For future reference, since you seem to be using the frontpage style editor instead of the code style, putting a space into all of the blank categories in character infoboxes will prevent the page from showing those errors. CorbeauKarasu 02:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I actually like source mode better, but it not the default,even though I think I remember a time when it was. Is there a way to make it the default? Switching to it gets annoying. Full Metal Fan 06:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Listen, you've been a great help and I appreciate the work you've been doing, but while we strive to maintain a strict sense of order when editing articles, the Talk Pages are open to everyone. I think I get where you're coming from, but whether or not you think they're relevant, other people's contributions and messages on Talk Pages are not for you to remove or alter. If it's a message left on your own talk page, that's another matter and if it's a matter of spamming talk pages, I'll deal with it accordingly, but most of the time everyone's contributions to talk pages are valid. CorbeauKarasu 12:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I though it was the same guy coming back over and over and making that post over and over so I kept removing it. I looked at the activity feed last night and noticed it was you doing it and I thought "Oh no, I think I know what's going on." I'll leave people's comments on the talk pages alone from now on, relevant or not. For others wondering what we're talking about, there is an unregistered contributor on the Amestris Talk Page who put 'I heart Fullmetal Alchemist'. I removed it, thinking it irrelevant, but CorbeauKarasu was bringing it back. However, I thought it was the same person writing it over and over again. But I see the truth now and will stop it. I am changed! Full Metal Fan 17:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Your explanation made sense. I forgot how many "Oh, this works one way, but it's exempt here..." backward logic and bad writing that completely litters the first series from start to finish. Tommy-Vercetti 16:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks too Thanks! But heh, I think I'm not the only one who deserves such praise. Besides, my mind wanders from one fandom to another (FMA -> Mass Effect -> Borderlands -> Lord of the Rings -> Naruto -> FMA etc) and sometimes it's just hard to stick around a single one. If I become admin though, I sure will take the responsibility seriously. Kiadony 11:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Wat? Was that you? Are you also this DaNascat person? 'Cause, if not, I definitely don't think other people should be able to change users' names without their consent and I assume I can undo the alteration, if you like... CorbeauKarasu 18:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah sorry about that, I should have said something. DaNascat is a Wikia employee, I contacted them a few days ago to change my username from "Full Metal Fan" to "Fullmetal Fan". Don't worry, I don't multi-account or anything, and it was all done with my knowledge.--Fullmetal Fan 04:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Suck my Balls DON'T FUCKING CALL ME A JACKASS, I'M TRYING TO IMPROVE THE CONENT 2003 ANIME SERIES ON EDWARD ELRIC PAGE DUMB ASS MOTHER FKER You're trying to improve the page by deleting whole sections? I must say, I don't understand.--Fullmetal Fan 04:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I DELETE THE WHOLE SECTIONS BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE IT NESSESSARY AND THE FIRST HALF OF THE 2003 ANIME SERIES FOLLOWS THE MANGA A LITTLE CLOSELY. SO LET ME WORK HARD AND STOP BEING A FKING JACKASS AND STOP THINKING I'M TRYING TO MAKE A BIG MESS IN PAGES Look, this wiki is a community. Make edits if you want, but don't delete whole sections that the rest of us worked hard on so you can change the page to be the way you want it.--Fullmetal Fan 01:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I was coming in here to tell you not to snark at him for simple and easily removable mistakes...but then I saw this section again...>_> But seriously, though people may be pricks, there isn't a need to start new arguments with them. ^_^ CorbeauKarasu 13:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I shouldn't have been jumping to conclusions either. I like to check on unregistered people's posts, and when I saw that he was unregistered and that he had deleted whole sections, I assumed he was a vandal. However, while I guess he is trying to help, he is going about it the wrong way. Vandals just drive me completely mad.--Fullmetal Fan 03:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ban? Far from it pal i'm still alive.And please tell me why you hope that? :Wow, I needed a laugh. I hope that because you are a vandal. And for the record, "I" is a proper noun and should be capitalized, not to mention that you are supposed to put spaces in between sentences. If you want another grammar lesson, ask Tommy-Vercetti, he'll probably teach you some new words.--Fullmetal Fan 06:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, *now* he is blocked. --Kiadony 07:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Den Picture Why are you deleting the Den picture? I deleted it. By the way, I just love how you don't sign your name after each comment either. Read the guidelines my ass. It's unnecessary and ugly. You know, if you add something and one of the regulars removes it, take it as a hint that it's not a good addition. The worst thing you can do is keep doing it. It didn't get up and walk away on its own; we deleted it for a good reason. Tommy-Vercetti 22:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Elicia section Doesn't fit you say? Are you referring to the size of the photo? I could just shrink it some. -RK 14:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC)-RK-RK 14:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it doesn't fit the article: it's too small to have so many images. Putting more images than that already are makes the article look crowded and makes it's reading more difficult. Turdaewen 14:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You are absolutely obsessed with the most bland, pointless characters. Elicia or Rose's baby, like this wikia needs the biggest gallery on the net of them just because you like them. We already have more than enough. We get it, Maes loves Elicia, we don't have to stockpile the gallery full of them together. Tommy-Vercetti 18:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You can't put pictures directly across from each other. We usually alternate left and right with pictures every few paragraphs. Fullmetal Fan 18:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy "Physical" world sound also kinda wrong, because both world are "physical"...--Boris Baran 22:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, in the first anime, alchemy developed in the alchemical world, while our world developed physics. I don't know how else to say it. Fullmetal Fan 22:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good question :( P.S.: Funny guy who wrote a message with the caption "Suck my balls" LMFAO --Boris Baran 22:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I think "our world" is fine to use. The 2003 anime does make it quite clear that it's supposed to be our Earth, besides, "physical" is the same as "material" and doesn't really make the science of physics come to mind. Also, it's not like physics don't work in FMA world. I tried to find a proper description for it, too, but if we, say, change it all to "parallel world", it won't be clear that it's meant to be our world anymore. So I say, stick with "our world" - it's silly, but it's true, and as accurate as we can get. --kiadony 17:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Resurrection Why remove my edit in Alphonse Elric's trivia? It's a solid fact to put since he really is the only person who actually pulled off a resurrection with alchemy(it's also very rarely acknowledged). Ed gets Envy's sword arm through the heart and Al figures out the right method to do it. Heal the body and pull back the soul before much time has passed(even if it did consume the lives of the thousands of people trapped inside the stone.) In the 2009 anime and manga resurrection was declared impossible and in the 2003 anime every past attempt failed until ep 51. What part of "the dead can't come back to life" and "human transmutation is impossible" do you not understand? Edward was dying, not dead, that's how he was able to be brought "back to life" as you so claim. And sign your posts. Fullmetal Fan 21:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy Hi! Since you're unofficially in charge of policies, can you write an image-related one? I'm not good at writing in a formal style, but I'd like it to include at least these points: spam/FMA-unrelated/vandal/duplicate/otherwise obviously unneeded images should be deleted with no discussion; fan art should be deleted, too, excluding fan-made pics such as the Flamel symbol, the State Alchemist crest etc (can't think of a good description for them); anything else can be put up for deletion, though I don't think discussion would be necessary in most cases. Perhaps we could ask users to report images to admins, since some really nasty ones might stick around somewhere and I personally rarely have time to browse through all of them. What do you think? --kiadony --talk to me-- 10:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, I guess we should allow FMA-unrelated images for Userspace use, as long as they aren't inappropriate. --kiadony --talk to me-- 12:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) So you guys FINALLY noticed all the hentai that was uploaded by that maniac during one day? I saw it the first day and was going to shift attention over, but I was actually curious at how long it would stay, or if by some chance it wasn't against policy. When I used to visit other wikis, ones that have 1000+ pics uploaded everyday, it's understandable that some hentai would sneak in and stay up. So, I was rather curious at how long they'd stay, or if anyone besides me had already noticed them or not.Tommy-Vercetti 13:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Tommy, that was terribly irresponsible. Don't you understand that me and CK don't have time to patrol this Wiki 24/7? This is YOUR responsibility as an editor who cares (and you claim that you do) to point out such things. And no, I've had the idea of the image policy in mind way before that. I just finally had time to get to it, and to deleting these 138 unneeded images one by one with a laggy internet and a fever. And you just sit by and watch, as if you have nothing to do with it. --kiadony --talk to me-- 13:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :The fact that they weren't removed made me think they were fine, so I didn't care. That guy did just more than upload hentai, so I don't know why those were deleted. :Keep in mind how every other time I've seen people troll with images, they go immediately noticed, like that Larry Flynt guy. Those pictures were deleted within 2 hours, so and since everyone else had been on in the same time for days, I figured it was obvious and no one checked and that they were fine. Not like the first time I've seen such images on a wikipedia. Tommy-Vercetti 14:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I've removed the other images because, well... Name at least one good reason they should be here. These were mostly fanart which is of no use on the canon Wiki. Let them be on deviantart/flickr/tumblr/photobucket/whatever. Still, what you (and whoever else who saw them but kept silent) did was irresponsible. You thought them were fine? Don't you understand that no one in their right mind would let hentai stay if they could remove it? So, if anything like this happens again, do report it. Tag the darn images for deletion. Bring it up somehow, but don't sit back and pretend like you have nothing to do with it, after all you are an active editor and such behaviour is just weird for someone like you. --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yet you kept two random images from him? Makes a lot of sense. /sarcasm If we're on the topic of images that should be uploaded or not, personally, I'd have no qualms at all with FMA hentai over, say, something entirely unrelated, like Naru-fail images or even Bleach. There's one right now that can be seen. Why's it there? What purpose does it have? Not uploaded to a profile, so, that gets to stay, huh? Again, your reasoning makes so much sense. And by the way, he uploaded more than just random fanart. I saw a lot of screencaps and tons of other things. Bye Bye Logic. See you next fall. Tommy-Vercetti 14:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :You think I let them stay because I wanted them to stay? I just can't delete them anymore since Wikia or maybe Firefox won't let me, but it this should be temporarily. Also, if there are other images out there that should be deleted, point me to them. And yeah, these screenshots he uploaded were mostly low-quality and/or showing something we already have images of, i. e. duplicate images. Actually, I'm in favour of deleting any images that are unused, because, again, the wiki is not an image-hosting site. But we'll see what others think. --kiadony --talk to me-- 15:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Simply deleting ALL images that aren't used isn't smart policy either. I remember editing that Chimera page and finding an old picture of Cornello's Chimera that must have been uploaded years ago, but I thought it was perfect to add to the page and bingo. I've added a few more too that haven't been used, but I kept them open just to have them in case. As long as they relate to FMA in some way, they should be kept, since you never know what the future will bring. :However, anything that's not related to FMA, unless it's used on someone's profile, has no purpose whatsoever. Tommy-Vercetti 15:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, of course, I just found a pretty nice image of Lust and Envy that could probably be used. I'm not unreasonable; I'm not going to just go ahead and delete everything without asking anyone. What I want from people is more cooperation: let's talk more, discuss everything in order to improve the Wiki. I really really wish we had a more active community here. I'll get to seeking out these completely-unrelated images once everything is back to working for me. Fanart, IMO, shouldn't stay (unless it's used for a profile page): we're canon Wiki not fanon. Since you are more active than anyone here, it'd be very nice of you to keep track of things that can be easily lost in scrollback. I didn't mean to be rude to you, heck I never mean to be rude to anyone, but it really did feel as if you were mocking us for not noticing these pics. --kiadony --talk to me-- 15:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :It looks good, thank you, Fullmetal Fan. --kiadony --talk to me-- 06:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, it was no problem. If there's anything else I can add just feel free to ask. Fullmetal Fan 07:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC)